1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhanced signaling systems and more particularly pertains to a new variable vehicle signaling system for actuating a pair of light assemblies on a vehicle in unique modes as a function of different control inputs of the vehicle being triggered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of enhanced signaling systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, enhanced signaling systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art enhanced signaling systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,414; U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,407; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,332; U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,625; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,865.
In these respects, the variable vehicle signaling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actuating a pair of light assemblies on a vehicle in unique modes as a function of different control inputs of the vehicle being triggered.